To Where You Are
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Riley Stavros still hasn't accepted the fact that he's gay and begins to date Fiona Coyne, the new senior in the school. But how much longer can he deny the truth about himself when faced with sex and dating? rest of summary inside. Spoilers for season 9.


**To Where You Are**

**Summary: Riley Stavros still hasn't accepted the fact that he's gay and begins to date Fiona Coyne, the new senior in the school. But how much longer can he deny the truth about himself when faced with sex and dating? Peter Stone has changed since his girlfriend, Mia Jones left him for a modeling career. He's turned to Meth and begins missing band practice, although music is his obsession. Will Riley and Peter be able to save one another?**

**Characters: Riley, Peter, Fiona, Sav, Danny, Declan, others**

**Pairings: Piley, Riley/Fiona, Sav/Anya(minor), some Pia**

**Some spoilers for season nine. Based off of the promos.**

**Prologue: Beginnings and Endings.**

Riley Stavros and headed into his English class, taking his seat in the back. He turned his head slightly to the side and saw a petite girl with long, wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes sitting at the desk beside his. She turned her head and met his eyes, giving him a warm smile.

"Hello." She said in a soft voice, holding her hand out to him. "I'm Fiona Coyne."

He grinned and took her hand in his. "Riley. Riley Stavros." He saw the color rise up to stain her cheeks and the small, fluttering motion of her lashes and had to keep himself from laughing. She was _flirting_ with him! He was distracted as Peter Stone walked into the room with his arm around Mia Jones, his girlfriend. The two were laughing and hugging one another close. Riley felt the jealousy seer through him and turned his attention back to the pretty girl infront of him. He pasted a flirtatious, charming smile to his lips and massaged her palm with his thumb. "Welcome to Degrassi, Fiona." He pratically purred.

------------------

"You've been quiet all day." Peter Stone said as he turned his attention to his girlfriend. He eyed her suspiciously.

She tried to smile at him reassuringly but couldn't manage it. She knew that the news she was about to tell him would more than likely piss him off, considering his former girlfriend, Darcy Edwards had left in pretty much the same way. Stilling herself for his reaction she took a deep breath and then said, "Peter, I was offered a modeling job in New York." She met his blue eyes with her dark ones and began to survey him carefully.

His gaze turned stony and he promptly began to frown. "So you're leaving then?" He asked in irritation.

Mia swallowed hard and then nodded. "It's a really great offer and I will get paid alot to take it." She told him carefully.

"And what about your life here? What about your friends, what about _me?" _Peter asked her, voice deadly.

She frowned. "I've got to do what's right for me Peter. I can't worry about everyone else. Why do you have to be so selfish and think this is about you."

"Maybe because I'm your boyfriend?" He hissed, seething mad. "Or atleast I thought I was."

"Peter. You _are_ important but taking this job will allow me to raise Isabella without being dependent on my mom! I need to take it." Mia told him voice pleading for him to understand as she tried to touch his hand.

He jerked his hand away and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring. He didn't understand this. He couldn't begin to. Why was modeling so important? "You know, we should probably end this now and save ourselves alot of trouble."

"What?" She asked in shock. "Are you breaking up with me?" She asked, voice shrill.

"What did you expect me to do?" He pratically screamed, gathering inquisitive looks from the rest of the class. "I have a life here! I have friends, school, the band, I have a little sister! I didn't even go with my mom to Ragina! I can't leave all of that! I can't just abandon everything I know."

"I'm not going to take your crap Peter. You are being really immature about all this." Mia said in a harsh whisper, standing to her feet and trading seats with Danny Van-Zandt.

----------------

"Wow." Fiona mused. "That was really dramatic. I have to say, I don't like that Mia girl. Doesn't she realise that her modeling job wil require her to be away from her kid for long periods of time? I mean...my twin brother and I are the kids of a politician and our dad is away from home alot. It gets lonely."

Riley didn't say anything as he eyed Peter carefully. He wanted nothing more than to walk over and wrap his friend in a hug. But he didn't because real men didn't do that and his secret couldn't be given away.

**Next Chapter: Riley ask Fiona out on a date and Peter is introduced to Meth.**


End file.
